Flat-panel displays are being developed which utilize liquid crystals or electroluminescent materials to produce high quality images. These displays are expected to supplant cathode ray tube (CRT) technology and provide a more highly defined television picture or computer monitor image. The most promising route to large scale high quality liquid crystal displays (LCDs), for example, is the active-matrix approach in which thin-film transistors (TFTs) are co-located with LCD pixels. The primary advantage of the active matrix approach using TFTs is the elimination of cross-talk between pixels, and the excellent grey scale that can be attained with TFT-compatible LCDs.
Flat panel displays employing LCDs generally include five different layers: a white light source, a first polarizing filter that is mounted on one side of a circuit panel on which the TFTs are arrayed to form pixels, a filter plate containing at least three primary colors arranged into pixels, and finally a second polarizing filter. A volume between the circuit panel and the filter plate is filled with a liquid crystal material. This material will alter the polarization of light in the material when an electric field is applied across the material between the circuit panel and a ground affixed to the filter plate. Thus, when a particular pixel of the display is turned on, the liquid crystal material rotates polarized light being transmitted through the material so that the light will pass through the second polarizing filter.
The primary approach to TFT formation over the large areas required for flat panel displays has involved the use of amorphous silicon, which has previously been developed for large-area photovoltaic devices. Although the TFT approach has proven to be feasible, the use of amorphous silicon compromises certain aspects of the panel performance. For example, amorphous silicon TFTs lack the frequency response needed for large area displays due to the low electron mobility inherent in amorphous material. Thus the use of amorphous silicon limits display speed, and is also unsuitable for the fast logic needed to drive the display.
As the display resolution increases, the required clock rate to drive the pixels also increases. In addition, the advent of colored displays places additional speed requirements on the display panel. To produce a sequential color display, the display panel is triple scanned, once for each primary color. For example, to produce color frames at 20 Hz, the active matrix must be driven at a frequency of 60 Hz. In brighter ambient light conditions, the active matrix may need to be driven at 180 Hz to produce a 60 Hz color image. At over 60 Hz, visible flicker is reduced.
One such color sequential system has been described by Peter Jansen in "A Novel Single Light Valve High Brightness HD Color Projector," Society For Information Display (SID), Technical Paper, France 1993. In this system, dichroic filters are used to separate light from an arc lamp into three primary colors that are shaped into rectangular stripes which are sequentially scanned across a single light valve using a rotating prism. The control circuitry for this system was fabricated using discrete components for the active matrix, the column drivers and three commercially available random access row drivers mounted separately onto a glass panel with the column drivers and the active matrix. The active matrix was fabricated in poly-silicon and connected to the drivers using pin connections.
Owing to the limitations of amorphous silicon, other alternative materials include polycrystalline silicon, or laser recrystallized silicon. These materials are limited as they use silicon that is already on glass, which generally restricts further circuit processing to low temperatures.
A continuing need exists for systems and methods of controlling pixels and drive circuits of panel displays having the desired speed, resolution and size and providing for ease, and reduced cost of fabrication.